


no one man should have all that power

by serenitysea



Series: bloodsport [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, bucky doesn't know why these kids aren't properly intimidated by him, coulson approves of the decor at avengers tower, natasha does not have time for your bs, part of the bloodsport series, possibly a little cracky, skye sasses tony and it is brilliant, steve has no idea how his team came to this point, takes us a while to get any traction, the one where skye and ward meet the avengers, tony wants people to stop dropping by and never leaving, ward wonders who he pissed off to deserve this kind of special hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where skye thanks tony stark for his contributions to society (but mostly just his 'taking a day policy' after saving the world.) aka: the one where skye and ward meet the avengers. </p><p>(takes place about six months post-bloodsport.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one man should have all that power

**Author's Note:**

> they're baaaaaaaaaaack.
> 
> so, uh, headsup sevenup. a while ago i wrote a series called bloodsport. and it focused on skye & ward and had a lot of feels. if you are jumping into this story fresh, welcome! you might be a little lost by some of the info if you haven't read the main series first but i hope you will still enjoy it. if you're familiar with bloodsport... welcome home. ;) 
> 
> this is to make up for all the angst. xo.
> 
> title comes from kanye west's _power_.

**_Iron Man._**  
  
  
Skye wishes she could say there was some hacking of JARVIS involved (or equally impressive StarkTech coup) but the fact of the matter is: it's nowhere near that glamorous.  
  
They've been on the run for the better part of a year, have had to leave behind their penthouse somewhere in Eurasia, and are in pretty bad shape by the time they hit the States again.  
  
It simply happens to be a matter of bad timing when they run into a group of muggers in a shady alley while navigating through the streets of Manhattan.  
  
  
("I'm telling you, my safe house isn't far from here."  
  
"And I'm telling _you_ , the city has changed since you've last had a place here and PS, just in case you _hadn't_ noticed, you've lost kind of a _lot_ of blood."  
  
"It's just a scratch."  
  
"Just a scratch, my ass. I've been trying to figure out where all the bleeding is coming from for the past twelve minutes and all I can tell is: _everywhere_."  
  
"Can we _please_ just find the safe house and you can patch me up there?"  
  
"Sure. Except I'm pretty sure we've been going in circles for the better part of an hour.")  
  
  
For the record, Skye could have handled it on her own.  
  
It's just—  
  
Ward hates when she does the _thing_ where she uses gravitational force to pull their enemies down to their death. He says it's an awful lot of paperwork (Coulson is nothing if not methodical and he has a great love for forms and filing) for him to fill out and even though Skye says she could fill it out herself —  
  
  
("It was _one_ time, Ward! _One time_!"  
  
"Skye, you drew _stick figures_ on your form and used colored pencils to demonstrate the manner of attack."  
  
"So I happened to get a little creative. I bet you the person who had to file that paperwork thought it was the best thing that came across their desk all week."  
  
"…I don't know _where_ you get these delusions, because I _know_ I trained you to be rational to deduce the right course of action."  
  
"You did. And I still maintain that _was_ the right course of action.")  
  
  
  
— it's really better for everyone involved that she was a little tired out from the prior day's events to muster up the strength for that.  
  
She makes due with Ward's gun and her hand to hand (what he doesn't know about layering on emotions against these idiots won't hurt him) and thinks she's doing pretty well. That is, until they turn the corner and the group of muggers turns out to be part of a new-age gang and they are seriously outnumbered.  
  
In fact, she is debating if the inevitable unconsciousness (and she will _definitely_ be unconscious afterward, there is no way she can generate a pull that large without some serious repercussions) would be worth the fight with Ward (and if he's able to figure out how to get them safely away with possible multiple wounds and blood coming from who knows where) when the hair on the back of her neck raises in warning. She yanks Ward by the arm and tugs him down just in time to see flares zipping by and lighting the dark alley.  
  
This is immediately followed up with several rounds of repulsor blasts and flashy technique belonging to the one and only Iron Man.  
  
"Hey kids. You lost?"  
  
"Oh god." Ward closes his eyes in defeat and looks so miserable that Skye almost feels bad for him.  
  
She raises a hand and waves lazily. "This place looks different since you guys tore it up in the Battle of New York."  
  
"Last I heard, we won that fight. You're _welcome_."  
  
Skye purses her lips and gauges how much she can sass him before he'll take them seriously. "Did you really _take a day_ after?"  
  
(There are only a handful of people who know about that. It means something that she is one of them.)  
  
Iron Man lands next to them with a startling speed only to raise the faceplate and takes in the chalky color of Ward's face. "Okay yeah, you're coming back to the Tower."  
  
"I'd do just about anything for a shower and some bitchin' wifi right about now."  
  
"And maybe some pizza. Like four or five kinds. You've gotta be hungry after a fight like that."  
  
She ignores Ward's protests and cups his cheek gently. "Close your eyes." He does, and she knocks him out. Iron Man lifts him easily and gives her directions to Avengers tower. (As if she couldn't see it, standing proudly above the rest of the skyscrapers in the distance.)  
  
After he's taken Ward to safety, Skye sends out a quick email to Coulson and turns her burner phone off. "Here goes nothing."  
  
* * *  
  
It is amazing what a shower and real food can do for a person. Skye towels off her hair and wanders out to the communal living room, hoping for some interaction. It's pretty quiet and she frowns, looking around. "Jeez, where is everyone?"  
  
"Sir is upstairs filling in Ms. Potts of your arrival," a cool voice informs her by way of a reply. "Dr. Banner is currently involved preparing dinner for this evening. I am afraid you do not possess the clearance to be informed about the rest of the Tower's inhabitants."  
  
It takes maybe everything she's got _not_ to jump up and down like a crazed fan girl.  
  
"Jarvis, you are the _coolest_."  
  
"Please don't tell him that. He's got a big enough head as it is." Tony calls from across the room, idly filtering through something on his StarkTablet. (She would _love_ to get her hands on one of those. Ward wouldn't care if she sold a kidney, right?)  
  
JARVIS ignores him and responds, "Would you care to be informed when Agent Ward awakens?"  
  
"Yes, please." Skye looks up from a lack of anywhere else to direct her thanks and Tony waves his hand dismissively.  
  
"Here, catch." He tosses the lightweight tablet and she actually _fumbles_ to keep it in her hands. (Ward would probably die of either embarrassment and/or laughter right now.) "So you're the runaway Calamity Jane that Agent couldn't keep track of last year."  
  
"We had a situation and asked him to step out of it. _Politely_ ," she stresses, slightly alarmed at his widening grin. "It was easier to handle without having to worry about Shield jurisdiction."  
  
"How's that going for you?"  
  
"Well, we're back in the States," Skye runs a hand through her hair and plops on the couch. "So it's not terrible."  
  
"Totally a ringing endorsement of success."  
  
She lets her eyes flick to him in acknowledgement. "We don't have much else going on."  
  
Tony purses his lips. "Want a job? I've heard what you can do. It'd be stupid not to bring you on board. And I'm a lot of things, but stupid is definitely not one of them."  
  
"I'd beg to differ, Sir."  
  
"Pipe down, Jarvis."  
  
A smile begins to dawn on Skye's face. A job offer from Tony Stark should not feel like a lifeline (Ward would argue that it was more like a death sentence and she'd tell him that he was being dramatic) but it does, and she can't argue that there is a part of her that would take it in a heartbeat. "We'll see."  
  
"Hedging your bets, okay, I get it." He pauses to look at her quizzically. "Well, no, I don't get it."  
  
"I have to talk to Ward," she explains, hooking a thumb towards the guest rooms.  
  
"Yeah, so what's going on with you and Scruffy McFugitive?"  
  
This time she doesn't just smile. She laughs, long and clear and it feels like the darkness in her heart has finally splintered away.  
  
* * *  
  
 _ **Bruce Banner & The Hulk**_.  
  
  
Dinner was delicious and the two of them are cleaning up while Ward has been sent back to his room (to rest) and Tony to the labs (because he was getting on everyone's nerves). Pepper got caught up with work and didn't actually make it down for dinner so it's just Bruce and Skye who are left with the remains of their mini feast.  
  
"So you're the girl who has all the feelings."  
  
"It's not like that." Skye winces and makes an effort to pull herself back in. This is not an environment where she wants to overload her companion in any way, shape or form. She has a healthy respect for what he is capable of.  
  
Bruce is almost preternaturally quiet. "Did they try to make you lose control?"  
  
She thinks of the day on the roof with Raina; how she could feel the life pulsing through her veins and was so close to snuffing it out. Of the darkness that lingers still, and wants to be let out to play and destroy everything in its path.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bruce sips at his tea calmly. "You're going to have to fight it. Every single day."  
  
"I know."  
  
"For the record, I think you can do it." While Skye is busy gaping at him, he offers a tiny grin and adds, "The Other Guy agrees."  
  
She puts her head down on the counter with an audible thunk and doesn't even flinch when Bruce ruffles her hair in passing. "I'm going to check on Ward."  
  
"How is this my life?"  
  
There is no answer until JARVIS pipes in: "Sir has asked me to tell you that it is, and I quote: 'Part of the job description, Princess.' end quote."  
  
* * *  
  
 _ **Captain America**_.  
  
  
"Wow," Skye mutters, eyes dropping down to her keyboard quickly.  
  
"Oh, come _on_." Ward glares and moves until he is physically standing in front of her, blocking the view of Captain Freaking _America_. "Seriously?"  
  
"Have you _seen_ him?" She hisses, precariously leaning to the side so she can see past him to where the good captain is eating breakfast.  
  
"Okay, that’s it." Ward pushes her laptop closed and reaches to haul her over his shoulder. "Let’s go."  
  
Skye grins upside down from where she dangles and gives a bewildered Steve Rogers two very enthusiastic thumbs up. ' _Thank you_ ,' she mouths before Ward disappears around the corner and they are not seen for several long hours.  
  
* * *  
  
 _ **Hawkeye & Black Widow**_.  
  
  
"So then what you'll want to do is aim for a fixed point in the distance," Clint adjusts her stance until she is positioned correctly. "And let go."  
  
The arrow flies true and hits the bullseye dead center. Skye grins hugely and her eyes dance with joy. "That was _awesome_."  
  
"You're a natural." Clint reassures her and then smirks, turning to the side fractionally. "You can come out now. I haven't seduced her."  
  
Ward steps around the corner with his arms folded and an irritated look on his face.  
  
Natasha prods him further into the range with a single finger to his spine and he winces, turning to glare at her in betrayal. "He was pouting," she offers by way of explanation. "I have no patience for grown men who pout."  
  
Skye bites her lip against the smile that is threatening to break out and looks up at Ward in apology. "I just wanted to see if I could do it."  
  
"Oh, she _could do it_ ," Clint mutters under his breath, grimacing at the elbow that finds its way into his side, courtesy of Natasha.  
  
"I also have no patience for grown men who act like children," she responds serenely, looking remarkably unruffled.  
  
Ward glares at them and huffs in frustration. "I hate you all."  
  
This time Skye loses the fight and laughs, threading her arm through his elbow and dragging him away.

A micro smile curls on Natasha's lips as the two leave the training range and Clint looks at her sideways. "You're such a romantic."  
  
* * *  
  
 _ **Thor**_.

  
It is Skye who finds Ward with the demi-god, locked deep in conversation on the rooftop balcony.  
  
"— by then it was too late. I fear my brother is lost to me forever."  
  
Ward is pensive as he stares out at the skyline with a hand propped against his chin.  
  
There is a half-full glass of amber liquid at his elbow, likely some kind of Asgardian mead that Thor generously shares with his team. Skye is loathe to interrupt the moment, especially since it has been a while since Ward has opened up to anyone about his family. She senses that he needs this more than he realizes and backs away quietly, leaving the two men to their discussion.  
  
She closes her eyes to see the soft blue of Ward's guilt and dark purple regret fading ever so slightly as he begins to share his story with Thor. Skye smiles and feels her heart lighten. This has been a necessary detour in their journey.  
  
  
* * *  
  
 _ **Winter Soldier**_.  
  
  
It's well past midnight when Skye creeps into the kitchen wearing little more than Ward's shirt, scavenging for a snack.  
  
"You should really be more careful of who you sneak up on," Bucky drawls, a wickedly sharp knife held in his flesh and blood hand.  
  
Skye closes the refrigerator door calmly and turns to him with her arms folded. "And you should stop trying to pretend you're a badass to cover up the fact that you polished off the last of the brownies."  
  
His jaw drops open.  
  
"Yeah, I know it was you. JARVIS tells all."  
  
Bucky casts a betrayed glance at the ceiling and shakes a half-heartedly angry fist. "Et tu, Jarvis?"  
  
"I apologize, Sergeant. She has been working with Sir on my code for the past few days and there is very little I would fail to inform her."  
  
"So now you think you can waltz in here and start stealing all the food because the eye in the sky is watching?"  
  
Any retort Skye was about to make dies on her lips as she dissolves into a fit of hysterical laughter. Bucky frowns in consternation.  
  
"Do you have any idea why that was so funny?" Bucky asks Ward, where he is now hovering at the counter.  
  
"Eye… in the…" Incoherent with laughter, Skye has to grab the handle on the door to remain standing, so complete is her delight at his confusion.  
  
"Sadly, yes." Ward shakes his head in embarrassment and informs the other man, walking to where his girlfriend is now wiping tears from her eyes and helping her to her feet. "We still on to train in the morning?"  
  
"Sure." Bucky shakes his head as the Specialist carries a still-laughing Skye out of the room. "Kids these days. No respect."  
  
* * *  
  
 _ **Falcon**_.

  
The doors nearly blow off their hinges as Skye bursts into the room, looking frantic until her eyes land upon Ward. "Thank god."  
  
Ward tenses as if he is about to jump from his seat. "What's wrong?"  
  
She frowns in confusion. "Pretty sure that's my question. I felt —" She glances at the other man sitting quietly in the room, watching their interaction. "Um, hello. Sorry to storm in on you like this."  
  
Sam brushes off the apology and gestures openly at the room. "By all means."  
  
She drops to her knees in front of Ward, hands running across whatever part of him that she can touch while she scans for any kind of injury. "You're okay?"  
  
"Skye, I'm fine. What's this about?"  
  
"I felt you —" she glances furtively at Sam and leans in to forcefully whisper, "You were upset. Like _really_ upset."  
  
Ward's eyes light up with understanding and he sighs, pulling her up with him as he stands and wraps his arms around her. "I'm fine. Sam and I were just talking. I thought I left you a note that I was seeing him this morning before I went out for a run." He runs a hand through her hair, feeling the shaking in her body slowly begin to subside.  
  
"Maybe you did," her response is muffled against his chest, where she is pressed tightly into him and hanging on for dear life. "I don't remember. I was so scared."  
  
"Hey." Ward draws back just far enough to be able to cup her cheeks in his hands. "I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
The couple take a few moments to nonverbally reaffirm each other that they are still there and exist and in that time, it seems like they are the only people on the planet. Ward hugs her tightly one last time and allows her to step away, nodding slightly.  
  
"So, uh, I'm sorry for bursting in here and totally overreacting," Skye apologizes to Sam, who has an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"No big deal," Sam replies calmly. "Are _you_ okay?"  
  
Skye nods, still a little reluctant to leave Ward's side. "I get it. You're helping him."  
  
Sam glances pointedly at the empty seats around them. "Did you want to join us?"  
  
"Maybe next time," She darts up on her toes to kiss Ward quickly, squeezing his hand tight and backing out of the room. The sight of the half-warped doors, bent and splintered on the floor, stops her in her tracks. "I'll, um. Get someone to fix that."  
  
The two men stare as she disappears from view, only to reappear and look sheepish. "Wrong way," she calls out, tapping on her StarkTablet. "Maintenance is coming up for the, uh, doors."  
  
After she is finally gone (and they have heard the elevator doors close behind her), Sam blandly glances at Ward. "So."  
  
Ward purses his lips and exhales slowly, looking up at the ceiling for patience. "My girlfriend can sometimes be a little... emotional."  
  
  
* * *  
  
 _ **Thor (again)**_.

  
Skye wakes up from her nap to find Thor watching her with an intense expression on his face and hopes she hasn't drooled. "Hi there."  
  
"Hello, Friend Skye."  
  
She doesn't want to seem churlish in front of the demi god (especially since he is wearing a vest that bares the arms May was one hundred percent correct in calling 'dreamy') but it is a little unnerving to have all that attention fixed upon her. "Was there something I could help you with?"  
  
"I would like to plait your hair." Thor announces grandly, looking quite pleased. "The length and texture appear ideal for a new style I desire to see. My beloved Jane informs me that one must perform tests before arriving at a definitive conclusion."  
  
Skye looks at Thor's not un-impressive amount of hair and raises an eyebrow. "Mirror's just not cutting it for you, huh?"  
  
"You understand my struggle!" Thor grins widely, and gestures for her to sit on the floor in front of him. "You truly know of _all of the feelings_ as they say."  
  
She shakes her head and absently wonders why a team full of Avengers aren't a little more concerned about her abilities. "Watch out for the knots." Thor looks thrilled and eager to begin as she tips her head back obediently, so she resolves to discuss it with Ward later and leaves the thunderer to his braiding.    
  
* * *  
  
 _ **Coulson**_.  
  
  
They are watching a movie in the vast communal living room, all in various stages of sleep, when the elevator pings quietly and Coulson steps out.  
  
"Intruder Alert!" Tony calls from where he lays sprawled across the couch, head in Pepper's lap. She cards her hand through his hair to anchor him in place and smiles warmly at the newly minted Director of Shield. "Phil. It's so nice to see you."  
  
"I like what you've done with the place," He casts an appraising glance at the decor and smiles. When his gaze lands on the gaping hole in the floor vaguely human-shaped in size, it garners a full blown grin. "Really impressive."  
  
Skye turns her head from where she is basically pinned against the couch, Ward's arm curled protectively around her waist. "Took you long enough."  
  
"I had a couple of stops first," Coulson admits, "and you didn't exactly go out of your way to make it easy for me to find you."  
  
"Where's the fun in that?"  
  
The rest of the Avengers are watching, enthralled, as the tiny brunette casually but openly defies the man who was singlehandedly responsible for their formation.  
  
"Sir," Ward groggily comes to attention, sitting up and trying to shake the sleep from his eyes. "Was there anything we forgot to take care of," he mutters to Skye quietly, mentally sorting through the past few weeks. "A debrief or something?"  
  
She smiles softly. "No. I think AC just missed us."  
  
"So," Coulson looks at the seating arrangement carefully. "Got room for one more?"  
  
"Over here!" Clint scrambles out of his seat and nearly upsets the bowl of popcorn resting on Natasha's legs in the process. Nat retaliates by throwing several kernels his way with terrifying accuracy. Clint dodges, only to put Bucky in the line of fire as a result.  
  
Bucky glares at Natasha and ignores her bland wave of apology to chuck an ice cube at at her in retaliation. It is only Clint's fast thinking to take cover behind Thor that saves him from further action, the demi god looking at him curiously. "I do not understand this custom of throwing tiny missiles at one's friends."  
  
Steve puts a hand to his face and tries to scrub the humiliation away. "Where did I go wrong?"  
  
"What have I missed?" Coulson settles in beside Natasha, sparing a warning glance for Bucky — who scowls but ceases his launch of frozen projectiles.  
  
"Have you met Falcon?" Skye gestures helpfully to where Sam sits with a quietly amused smile on his face.  
  
Coulson gives Sam a tiny (veering slightly into fan-boy territory, though he'll deny it to anyone who asks) wave and passes a folder to Skye. "FitzSimmons send their love and want to know when you're coming to visit."  
  
Ward looks down at Skye and raises his eyebrows in question, as this is something of an answer that he has also been trying to figure out.  
  
"Hey, Agent! No taking our newest teammate before we agree to loan her out," Tony jeers, pointing a finger warningly.  
  
The phone on her lap vibrates with a message. _if you've saved the world twice in one year, you get a whole week off. jarvis and pepper will totally vouch for you._ When she looks up, Tony winks at her quickly and turns to complain to Pepper about random people continually invading his tower.  
  
When Coulson turns to her with betrayal apparent in his eyes, Skye shrugs and winces. "I _may_ have agreed to help them out for a while?"  
  
"You are supposed to _tell me before_ you sign up for anything," Ward closes his eyes in defeat, letting his arm fall away from her side.  
  
"Trip is going to be disappointed. He had a new barbecue recipe he's been dying to try out." Coulson returns his attention to the screen, suddenly very interested in the abandoned film.  
  
  
There is silence in the room and then:  
  
"We like barbecue."  
  
"There's a grill on the roof that hasn't been properly broken in, you know."  
  
"Who is this warrior Trip that you speak of and does he make enough food for all of us to feast upon?"  
  
  
Skye exchanges a conspiratorial look with Coulson, who rolls his eyes ever so slightly before nodding his agreement. She laces her fingers through Ward's and grins.  
  
"I'll make a call," Coulson finally says, by way of explanation. "You can decide for yourself."  
  
The matter thus having been settled, everyone resumes watching the movie in peace and other than some rogue commentary from Clint ("What's he after again? Some kind of treasure?"), the night continues smoothly.

* * *

( _post script_.)

  
Sometime later, long after the credits have begun rolling:  
  
  
"You planned this, didn't you?" Ward leans until his lips are touching her ear and no super soldier enhanced senses can pick up their conversation.  
  
" _You_ were the one who said we were due for a vacation." Skye kisses him (ignoring Coulson's weak groan of protest) and rubs a thumb across his scruffy cheek.

Popcorn kernels begin raining upon them as the entire team has taken to throwing them wildly. Skye laughs so hard that she is forced to stop kissing him and has to put a hand on his chest to brace herself.

Ward closes his eyes, sighing. "How long are we here for again?"

She bites her lip and winces apologetically. "Six months... to a year?"

From across the room Tony shouts: "YES!"

"It'll go fast," Skye promises, helpfully picking out kernels from his hair. "You'll hardly even notice we're here." There is suddenly a terrific crash in the kitchen, followed by lots of swearing and various people jumping up to inspect the damage.

Ward turns to her and silently raises his eyebrows.

"... _Mostly_ ," Skye amends.


End file.
